Secret Purebloods
by FabiFearless
Summary: So what happens when Kaname's twin sister comes to Cross Academy. What/Who does she bring with her? What Happens to Kaname? Yuki? And Zero? Rated T for future events to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ennding, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

chapter one:

Cross Academy. A place where both vampires and humans live in peace. If thats true why do the humans not know about the night class being vampires? To me this doesnt seem very peaceful expecially if the humans dont know about the vampires. I was looking for my brother, no twin brother Kaname. I was a secret to the world. Would he remember me? Or had all his memories been erased like mine? No one knew me. To the world techinally I was just Emiko Tochigi.

I held on to his hand. The man coming with me. He was tall. Of coaurse I was a short girl no more than five feet one. The man towered over me at six foot nine. My hair so long reaching pasted my knees, and a dark brown the color it was. My eyes the color of them were between a dark red and brown, were lined with black eyeliner and black eye shadow. My nails were painted black as well. I wearing a black dress that tied around my neck and went now around mid-thigh. I had on black knee high boots on, and black long fingerless gloves. I has a long black cloack on top of all of this.

-We should get going - he said.

I nodded. the climb was long. I missed mayumi. She said she was coming but who knew. Mayumi who I throught was my sister my whole life was actually my daughter. I who was her mother did nothing to raise her. I missed out on doing what i was meant to do. I can still remember her smiling and saying...

-dont worry, you are a great mother to me-

Mayumi, you will always stay in my heart, until we meet again. The place where the night class sleemered. It was the middle of the day so my eyes were insentventible. I was to be starting today well tonight at cross academy. I even had him fill out the paperwork as Emiko Kuran. I grew up not knowing who I was or am. Will Kaname even remember me? As a pureblood I have many powers. Which i'm still trying to figure them out. One of my powers is that I can commicate with someone by talking them. comings in handy when you need to talk in a crowded place.

He wake me up. Who is he? You ask. He is Michio. Micho had taken care of me when I discovered my true identity. Michio what is he? Well I dont know myself. But what I do know is that he's dying. Michio says he's had a long life, so he's okay with fact of him dying.

- Michio?-  
- Yes? -  
- I think something's coming towards us -

Three person She never did get to hear Michio's respond. He moved her quickly, but the sword still entered her body just bearly missing by heart. Normal pureblood vampires can heal easily, but this sword was an anti-vampire weapon. Her blood started to spill out. Michio quickly removed the sword from her body. And started searching for someone or something. He found a man approaching.

- You wont mind if I drink some of this girl's blood now would?- the man said. Michio charged at him with the sword.  
- Now why would you protect such a troublesome girl?- the man said moving back to avoid the sword slicing through his heart. They countied in this weird dance for alittle while longer. Until Michio finally got the sword through his heart.

- You have killed me, but you left your princess ungrauded - the man said smiling.

Michio turned to find a vanpire drinking heavily from her neck. The vampire looked up to see Michio coming towards him. The vampire quickly dropped her and vanished right in front of him. Michio releasied that the sword was his very own. He put it back in it's place, and picked up Emiko. He was going to get her to the only person he throught could help her. Kaname.

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ennding, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

* * *

Chapter two:

Three person:

She running a forest. Is somone after me? She keeps asking herself. The rain was making it harder to rain, and she kept sliding. Something was chasing she. But who? It kept saying

- you're a monster just like your father -  
- my father? -  
- oh you poor dear you dont even know, do you? -  
- know what? -  
- your father, good thing to. if I was you i wouldn't want to know -  
- what are you talking about? -  
- by the time you find out it'll be to late -

She wake up screaming. She'd been having the same dream the past few nights. Who's my father? She had no clue who he was. She was to worried to go back to sleep, she started packing a bag. She was going to the only person who would know who the hell was her father. She dailed a number, and waited.

- damn! Emiko I need anwsers. I'm coming to Cross Academy. -

Three person:

Night Class

So the night class had just been let out and some of them were relaxing in (hmm... what would you call that room you see you walk into the night class doom?). They didn't what was about to happen. One second they're talking then the front doors open with a strong wind blowing so hard that everythings going flying.

- this is so going to ruin my hair! - said Rima.

The vampires were grabbing at things to keep from flying away. A man came in carrying a sleeping girl in his arms.

- Where the hell is your dorm president, Kaname? - the man asked.  
- Why it's been while, hasn't it? - Kaname said, while coming downstairs.  
- I would say not long enough - the man said back.  
- And may I ask why you have come? -

In respond to that the man lifted the girl for Kaname to see. Kaname started going back upstairs, when he saw that the man wasnt following he said.

- Well? Aren't you coming? -

The man started to follow Kaname. Kaname lead him to his room. The man placed the girl on the bed and left the two of them alone. Kaname just stood there. Her neck was covered in her own blood, and was the top part of her dress. She has changed after all. She needed blood. If she wake up she would refuse. He bit his wrist and placed near her mouth. She started to drink. As she drank, he removed the straids of hair that covered her face.

- Emiko, what did you do? -

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was short. Please review my story! If you'd like me to add anything please tell me! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ennding, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

**Okay so something asked if I could make the chapters longer so I hope this chapter longer the chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Thrid Person:

Was this a dream? She asked herself. It had been a long time since she had a normal dream no one chasing her. She was in a field. It was kind of nice. A girl started coming toward.

- Emiko? -

She asked. The girl shook her no. As the girl come forward, she noticed the differences between her and Emiko. Her hair was about three inches shorter, its color was a darker brown, closer to black. Her eyes were blue not reddish brown.

- Who are you? -  
- I'm not to sure -  
- huh? -  
- It doesnt matter who i am. What matters is who you are. Do you know who you are? -  
- Yes. I'm a pureblood vampire, Mayumi Kuran. - - Good. Now do you know who your parents are? -  
- My is mother is Emiko Kuran, and my father is... -  
- You dont know who your father is? -  
- No. Why do you know who he is? -  
- Yes, I not supposed to be doing this, but you need to know. Your father his name is Rido Kuran. -  
- Rido Kuran. -  
-Yes. You also have a half-brother, his name is Shiki. You two will need each others help. -  
- Brother? What does he look like? And what do you mean by help? -  
- You'll know who he is where you see him. And I'm running out of time. Listen I dont care which side you choice, but you have a right to know who you are and where you came from, just like everyone else. Remember it's your choice! -  
- What do you mean my choice? -

Before she could answer, she dissappeared. Leaving Myumi Kuran alone.

Thrid Person:  
Kaname Kuran

He carried Emiko in his arms to an empty room. When he entered he placed her and the bed, kissed her forehead, and said.  
- Rest Emiko, Rest. -  
He then walked to his room. There was a knock at the door.  
- Come in -

Ichijo come in and said.

- Kaname, you asked me to come. -  
- Yes. I need you for something. -  
- What is it? -  
- I need you to protect Emiko. -  
- Emiko? -  
- She was carried in by that man. -  
- Okay, is there anything else? -  
- No, all you need to is that you have to watch over her. -

And with that Ichijo left Kaname alone. Kaname started to remember back to when they were younger. He remembered how Emiko was youngier than him.

- Big brother, its snowing. -

Emiko loved the snow, it was pure and white. And no matter how cold it got it was always beautiful to see.

First Person:

Emiko Kuran

Where am I? Was I dreaming again? No. I kept running, there was no esacpe. There a man appeared out of no where. He's coming towards me but I can't get out of the way. He's a vampire, and his fangs touch my neck, and he drinks. I keep screaming with all my strength, but it was no use. I woke up to something shaking me.

- Wake up, dear. - It was maid.  
- Oh, I'm sorry. -  
- Don't be. -  
- Umm, how long have I been asleep? -  
- I would say a few days, alittle less than a week. -

I looked around the room. Nothing out of the oringal. Thats good I told myself. The room was sort of bright, that meant early morning. I can't remember much after an anti-vampire sword going through my chest. I looked down to see the wound was healed up. I brought a hand to neck, the bite marks were also healed. How? It'd take longer than a week to heal on my own, even if Micho gave me some of his blood. Kaname did he give me his blood? It would explain why I healed so fast. I looked up at the door as something knocked on it.

- Come in. - I said.  
- Oh, it's good to see awake. - Said a vampire. He had blond hair and green eyes. And the smile he wore made me want to trust him.  
- Um, yeah. Who are you? -  
- Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name is Ichjio, Emiko-sama. -  
- Nice to meet you. -  
- Kaname has ordered me to watch over you. -  
- Oh, great Kaname doesn't even trust enough to be on my own! - That brought on a confused look on Ichjio's face.  
- Emiko-sama, do you need anything? -  
- Grilled meat! -  
- What? -  
- Oh, I'm hungry. -  
- Okay, grilled meat it is. -

And with that he left me alone. I started searching through the room. Nothing, again. But someone did put all my things in the dresser, which was kind of nice. When I finally found my boots I laced them up. How could I possibly get out of this place. The door was out of the question. The window was another story.

* * *

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**********Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ennding, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

* * *

Chapter four

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I opened the window, and watched my feet. I landed on the ground safely. Now where was I going? I guess people are right I should think things through before I act upon them, oh well. Now if I was correct the Day Class is going on right now. I mean it is day, right? I looked up at the sun, yup that's day are right. I started walking towards, where ever the Day Class was. With drinking Kaname's blood, I could tell what as on his mind. Something, well more like someone, that was always on his mind was Yuki. So I just have to go see Yuki, I mean if she means so much to him. God this sun really sucks.

Thrid Person:  
Ichijo

Ichijo was walking upstairs carrying a plate of grilled meat. When he opened the door, he said.  
- Emiko-sama, I have the grilled meat you wanted! -

He opened his eyes to find that the room as empty, and the window was opened.  
- Oh, no. Kaname will kill me! -

Kids a lesson when watching over someone dont leave them alone with an unlocked window.

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I was peeking through one of the window. Oh, she was so cute, I could see why Kaname would love her so much. I looked up to see that the class was taking a breaking, prefect I could talk to her. Walking around the school, I found a few people staring at me. I looked down, yup no blood on me, so that can't be the reason. I saw her talking to a friend of hers. I was a few feet away, but I yelled.

- Yuki Cross! - When I reached her, she said.  
- Do I know you? -  
- Oh, no. I'm a new student here. -  
- Oh, do you need any help, aren't you supposed to be wearing your school uniform? -  
- I'm a night class student. My name is Emiko Kuran. -

When I said that she has this look on her face, it was a mix between joy and saddness.

- I come to meet, I wanted to know if we could be friends? -  
- Yes, sure. -  
Before I could say anything else I heard Ichijo said.  
- Emiko-sama, you're not supposed to be walking around while the day class is going on. -  
- Oh, sorry. I just wanted to talk to Yuki. -  
- Ok well. We better get back.-  
- Bye. Yuki. - I said waving bye to her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

On the way back to my room Ichijo was telling me how I shouldn't go wondering around the middle of the day.

- Hey, Ichijo? -  
- Yes? -  
- Where's my grilled meat? -  
- Oh, about that I kind of dropped it, when I found your room empty. Sorry! -  
- Oh, it's okay but could you make some than, because I am hungry. -  
- Sure. -

When he left, I opened a draw, where I saw a school uniform. When I was do putting on a started brushing my hair. After that a put on a dark red headband. Fixing my hair so that bangs covered my left eye. Next I put some black eyelinder, black mascara, and black eye shadow on. I went to Kaname's room, and before I could even knock on the door, I heard Kaname say.

- Emiko, you can come in. -

I opened the door Kaname sitting on his bed.

- I see you're awake.-  
- Kaname, why do you not trust me? -  
- Emiko, I trust you. -  
- Then why did you make Ichijo watch over me? -  
- Well, you were attacked when you came here I couldn't let anyone hurt you. -  
He did have a point.

- Why did you not talk me about Yuki, then? -  
- Well, you just woke up, so I haven't had the chance to tell you eveything that you have missed. -  
Damn, another point. Kaname gestured for me come closer, when I did he put his arms around me.

- We've been apart for so long you keep asking me questions? -  
- I'm sorry. - I said wrapping my arms around him.  
- Why is it that no matter what you're still so small? -  
- Maybe I like being treated like a doll. -  
He laughed at that. I missed his laugh.

- Come on, we'll be late to class. -  
He took my hand and lead me out of his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

Downstairs the night class was gathered, waiting for Kaname. They looked somewhat surpised was it because of me? No. Okay maybe.  
- Kaname, who is this girl? -

This was said by Hanabusa Aido. How the hell I know this? I have no idea. Oh, yeah, Kaname's blood.

- Oh, I never introduced you. I'm sorry. - He said to me.  
- It's okay. -  
- This is Emiko. -

I wondered why he wasn't telling anyone that I was his sister? We started to make our way to the doors. Ichijo came near my side. So I guess I'm still be watched over. Once that Hanabusa Adio guy started talking about appearing in Yuki Cross's dreams. Wow, there were girls everywhere. Why is that? I saw Yuki almost fall, some guy catched her. She was about to thank Kaname when she saw that it wasn't him. She stood there for some time, then said.

- Welcome back, Zero. -

Well, off to class!

* * *

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ennding, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

**Okay, for those of you that have been keeping the score, its 2-0, kaname's winning, poor emkio!**

* * *

Chapter five

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

Class is ... boring. No matter if you're a vampire or human. Or if you're taking it with vampires or humans. I mean you could pick through people's brains and see what their deepest darkest secert is, but thats somewhat rude. I sitting by the window. Kaname was some distance away from me.

- Hey, Kaname? -

- Yes, Emiko? -  
- What happened to Shizuka? -  
I looked to see what to see that his eyes were upset that I asked in front of the night class.  
- This isn't the best time to talk about this. -  
- Okay. -  
I walked to where Ichijo was and asked him.

- Ichijo, would you like to play a game with me? -  
- Oh, I dont think -  
- Please? -  
- I guess one game won't hurt. -  
- Okay. So I have to runaway from you, and try to catch me! -  
- That doesn't sound like fun. -  
- Yes, fun for me. -  
Before letting him say anything I run out of the room, laughing.

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

Okay so evenutally Ichijo did catch up to me.  
- See, Ichijo, wasn't that fun? -  
- Yes, very fun. - He was walking me back to class when I asked him.

- Hey, Ichijo? -  
- Yes, Emkio-sama? -  
- What happened to Shizuka? -  
- I think you should ask Kaname about that. -  
- I already did. -  
- No. I meant in private. -  
- Oh, okay. No problem. -

When we entered the class Kaname told us to follow him. By 'us' he didn't just mean Ichijo and myself but the whole night class. Where we went there were other vampires, but not students, the council's dogs, as Kaname put. Oh, Yuki was there, and her friend Zero to. I never did get a good look at Zero. I couldn't believe my ears they said that had to be executed for killing Shizuka. No, she can't be dead. Kaname ordered these vampires to leave. Most of the night class left, but Ichijo and stayed with Kaname. I waved to Yuki, and she waved back. Yuki was saying how she wasn't going to talk to Kaname until he believed that Zero was not Shizuka killer, and then she ranaway. I quietly ranaway backwards from Ichijo and Kaname.

Third Person:

Takuma Ichijo

- Ichijo? -  
- Yes, Kaname? -  
- Where's Emiko? -  
Ichijo looked around them to find that Emiko gone once again.  
- You know, Ichijo you're not doing a very good job at watching over her. -  
Ichijo started looking for her in the direction of north, which if I were him I would look to the south.

Thrid Person:  
Zero Kiryu

He was running. When he stopped, he had arrived at the fountain. He sat down on the edge of it.  
- What are you running from? -  
He looked around to find a girl sitting under a tree. She has on a night class uniform. Vampire, he told himself. Still was beautiful for a blood sucking leech. She had very long dark brown hair, it was covering her left eye. Her eyes, more like eye from what he could see, were lined with black makeup, you could see that they were a reddish brown color. She looked tiny like a doll. She also looked like she was crying before.

- Huh? -  
- I asked what are you running form? -  
- I don't really know. -  
- I'll tell you what I'm running away from. -  
- Okay, what are you running away from? -  
- Takuma Ichijo. -  
He laughed at that and asked.  
- Why? -  
- He won't stop following me. -  
- Why is he following you? -  
- Well, he was kinda order to by Kuran Kaname. -  
- Why? -  
- I don't really know myself. Oh, how rude of me I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Emiko, and your's is?-  
- You don't need to know my name. -  
- Well, then I guess I'll have to give a name. I'll call you Zero Kiryu. -  
- How do you know my name? - - I hear Yuki Cross call you that earlier today. Can I ask you a question? -  
- You just did. -  
- Do you know about the night class being you know ... vampires? -  
- Yes. -  
- Well, do you of a pureblood vampire named Shizuka? -  
- Yes. -  
- Well, do you know where she might have gone? -  
- Umm... -  
One second she was sitting under a tree than she was right in front of Zero.  
- Please, tell me. I keep hearing that someone killed her, but that can't be true. -  
He looked down to see that her eyes were filling with tears.  
- Um, I'm sorry, but it is true, she's dead. -

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I turned away from Zero, and started to cry silently. My friend had been killed. Why?

- Oh, thank you for telling me. -  
- Are you okay? -  
He asked me was I okay? I didn't really know?  
- I just didn't think she would die like this, I mean being killed. -  
I looked up into his eyes.  
- You're the one she talked about. -  
- What? -  
- A few years back she come to me. She told me that she killed a family of vampires hunters, and how she bit their son. I told her it was a bad idea, and she told me how she wanted someone like Micho. I'm sorry I have to left now. -

He was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. I started walking back to the night class dorms. When I opened the door I found the a few of the class was talking to someone.  
- I'm telling you, I did't mean any harm. -

That voice. I pushed pasted the other students. There was a girl standing there. Her hair reached a little pasted her shoulders, the color was a medium brown, her bangs were just above her eyes. Her eyes were the reddish brown I remembered them. She was taller than me by about four inches. When I got to her we hugged and I said.

- Mayumi, you've come. -

* * *

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ennding, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

**Oh, and greetings from emiko, who hopes she can score a point against kaname.**

**Emiko: A girl can only try!**

* * *

Chapter six

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

Mayumi. It was so good to know where she was. Even if I wasn't there for her before, it still worrys the mother in me when I don't know where she is.

- I missed you, too. -  
She told. Wait why is here?

- I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you here? -  
- What I can't just stop for a visit, or enroll in school. I mean maybe I could here for a fine education at Cross Academy where vampires and humans live in peace. -  
After she said that she broke now in laughter.

- Oh I'm so sorry. I mean vampires and humans living an peace together? -  
- Oh, god you got worse. -  
- What? It's true. -

She walked over to sit on one of the couches.  
- So why did you come? -  
- I came because someone told me that I had a brother and he went to school here. -

Rido has another child? Oh, that right. I looked to over to where Senri Shiki was standing. I quickly looked down, to make sure he didn't see me looking at him. Who told her? I haven't talked to her in months. Who? Mayumi's eyes and my eyes locked, this was the first time I noticed what she was wearing. She had on demi skinny leg jeans, gray converse. She was wearing a red long sleeved t-shirt, a beige jacket over it. Her eyes were lined with dark purple eyelinder.

- So are you only looking for your brother? -  
- Actually, no I did enroll in this school. So I guess I have to go. -  
This just like Mayumi! She never thinks before she acts. Well, I guess I'm like that too.

- So are you going to tell him? I mean he is in the room. -  
- Not yet. I want to see if they can guess who it is. -

Third Person:  
Mayumi Kuran

After talking with Emiko, also fighthing with the night class, she went upstairs to her room. She was sitting on her bed thinking. She saw him. SHe saw her borther, Shiki. How is it that they same father. His eyes were blue, hers reddish brown. His hair was a shade of red, hers brown. He was a noble vampire, she was a pureblood vampire. She guessed that was why the were only half siblings. When the time came who was she going to side with? Emiko, a mother she knew her whole life, or Rido, a father she has never seen. She was confused and spilt in two.

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

Leaving Mayumi worried her. She knocked on Mayumi's door.  
- It's opened. -  
I closed the door behind me.

- So are you really a student here? -  
- Yeah. I guess. So you do know who my brother is, right? -  
- Yeah, Shiki. -  
- They don't know do they? -  
- What do you mean? -  
- That you and Kaname are brother and sister. -  
- No. -  
- I wonder why? -  
- You wonder why what? -  
- Why uncle keeps you a secret. -  
- Since when do you call my brother, uncle? -  
- Since now. -  
- Shizuka's dead. -  
- Oh, I guess that was bond to happen. -  
- What? -  
- I don't mean to be rude, but the vampire she created was eventually going to kill her. I mean he was from a vampire hunting family. -  
- Oh. -  
- I'm sorry about your friend mom. -  
- It's okay. The vampire she created is here -  
- Really? Is he cute? -  
- Yeah. -  
- So is there anything you need to tell me? Besides a cute vampire being here. -  
- Oh, yes. -  
- What may that be? -  
- There's another pureblood here. -  
- Really? I didn't feel any other purebloods. -  
- Her vampire side is a sleep. Just like our vampire sides were. -  
- Oh, poor thing to not be able to remember what you are. What's her name? -  
- Yuki Cross. -  
- So I can't go up to her a be like, Yuki you're a vampire? -  
- No. -  
- Mom? -  
- Yes? -  
- Where's Michio? -  
- I don't know. -  
- Probably dissappeared for a while. -  
- I'm going to go. -  
- You don't have to tell me. -

After leaving Mayumi's room I went to Kaname's room. I knocked on the door.  
- Come in, Emiko. -  
Kaname was laying on his bed.  
- Kaname why did you kill Shizuka? -  
- Why do you assume I killed her? -  
I looked down.  
- Kaname, I drank your blood, I know you killed her. Why would you do something like that? -  
He looked at me.

- Who was that? -  
- What are you talking about? -  
- That girl, Mayumi I believe. -  
- You know who she is. -  
- Your daughter? -  
- Yes. -  
- How old is she? -  
- Sixteen. Kaname why are you changing the subject? -  
- I don't feel like talking about Shizuka. -  
I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it.  
- I told Mayumi about Yuki. -  
- Is that so. -  
- Yes. -  
- Is she going to tell her? -  
- No. She trusts you. What she does get is why you're keeping us a secret. -  
- Oh, that it's acutally quiet simple. -  
- Really? -  
- Yes. I want to keep you all to myself. -  
- Wow. -  
- I'm joking. I'll tell them who you are, when the time is right. -  
- So until then I guess Mayumi and I are like secret purebloods. -  
- I guess, if you want to put it that way. -

So until the time came Mayumi and I were a secret. I wonder how much longer until the time comes?

* * *

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible. The next chapter or two might take place in between episode one and two of vampire knight season two.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ending, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

* * *

Chapter seven

Third Person:  
Zero Kiryu

He was trying to focus on the lesson, but can't. All he could think about was that girl from yesterday who was crying over Shizuka's death. No she's just another damn blood sucker. He was slipt several ways. One side of him wanted to get to know this girl, Emiko. The other side of him wanted to pretend that she was just like every other vampire. He didn't like this feeling.

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I like sleep. If there was job where all you had to do was sleep then that would be my dream job. I remember being in a heavy cloud of sleep where Mayumi came in.

- Emiko? -  
- Yes? -  
- Do you normally sleep this late? -  
- Yes. Why? -  
- Aren't you tried of being lazy? -  
- I'm not being lazy. -

- Can we go for a run or something? -  
- Why don't you ask your brother? -  
- Because. -  
- Because why? -  
- Well he doesn't know that I am his sister. -  
- Then why don't you tell him? -  
- No! -  
- Why not? -  
- Because this more fun. -  
That make a laugh slip through my lips.  
- Fine. I'll go for a run or something. -  
- Yes! -  
- Could you get out. I have to change. -

After she left I got up and went to the dresser. I picked put a pair of black shorts and a red tank top, and put them on. I grabbed a brush, and started brushing my hair. When I was done brushing it, I put it up in a ponytail and left my bangs in my face. And laced some sneakers on my feet. I meet with Mayumi outside. She had on something similar to what I was wearing.

- So what are we doing? -  
- How the hell am I supposed to know? -  
- You're the who told me to come outside to do something with you, dumbass. -  
- Don't call me that, or I'll call child services. -  
Another laugh slipped through my lips.

- I'm going back. -  
- Fine, you suck. -  
So we went back in. And Mayumi was doing some sort of weird dance.  
- What are you doing? -  
- Your old floor routie. -

I forgot about that. When we were youngier we used to do gymnastics. She quit after a few years, I contiued until a three years ago. It was kind of funny to see her doing this.

- I am a blooming flower! -  
- You actually remember that? -  
- Yes, I did have to see this about ten million times. -  
That made me laugh. After Mayumi's interesting performance I went back to my room to rest. When I opened the door I found Michio sitting on my bed reading a book.

- Michio? -  
- Yes? -  
- What are doing? -  
- Reading about baby penguins. -  
- No. I mean what are you doing in my room? -  
- I can't a guy read a book on someone else's bed without being questioned? -  
- I guess so. -

At that moment Mayumi came in, without even knocking.

Mayumi: Michio!  
She ran right at with her arms wide opened. Michio caught her in time to give her a huge bear hug. Michio: I missed you, too, kid. He looked down at her.

Michio: Look at that you've grown.  
Mayumi: Yeah. I'm taller than mom now.  
Me: Hey, its not my fault that I don't grow past five foot one.  
They both laughed at me. Yup, again I get made fun for my height.  
Mayumi: So, Michio where did you go?  
Michio: The between place.  
Me: Really?  
Michio: Yes.  
Mayumi: Who did you see? Michio: No one really. It's like they were hiding from me.

Since Michio's dying he found that he can go to this place we the between place. The between place is where you are neither alive or dead, kind of a place for wondering spirts. I was there once before from what I can remember. When you go to the between place you sometimes forget things. Mayumi: Maybe they all just realzied how scary looking you are?  
I laughed at that.  
Me: Um. We should probably get ready for class.  
Mayumi started to leave when I said to Michio

- Michio that means you to! -  
- Well then I guess I should leave. -

Michio quickly changed forms, into a dog, and left with Mayumi. I changed into my uniform. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail. I picked up a hair brush, and started brushing through my hair. I put a dark red headband on. I quickly applied the black eyeliner, black mascara, and black shadow on. And then I fixed my bangs. I went downstairs to find Mayumi playing with Michio, as a dog. Me: Mayumi?

Mayumi: Yes?  
Me: Could you stop playing with Michio?  
Mayumi: Sure.  
She got up off the floor, and said.  
Mayumi: Sit!  
I turned to Michio, well more like dog Michio.

Me: Michio?  
Michio justed barked at me.  
Me: Michio? He barked at me again.  
Me: See I don't understand dog. So would you minded changing back to something that talks. Like I dont know say yourself.

Michio changed forms into being himself again.

Michio: You happy?  
Me: Yes.  
Behind us the students were coming.  
Hanabusa Aido: How? That dog turned into a human. How is that possible.  
Before I could answer Mayumi started talking.

Mayumi: Well, lets see. I think it would be how did that human turn into a dog in the first place.  
Me: Mayumi?  
Mayumi: Yes?  
Me: I don't think that was the point.  
Mayumi: Oh, my bad.  
Ruka: I don't think dogs are allowed on campus. Isn't that right Ichijo?  
Ichijo: Yes. Dogs are not allowed on campus.  
Michio changed back to a dog.

Mayumi got down and hugged dog Michio, and said.  
Mayumi: But look at this face! How could something this cute not be allowed on campus?  
I looked up to see Kaname walking down the stairs.

Mayumi said to Kaname.  
Mayumi: Could you please make an expection? Please Kaname-senpai?

Kaname just looked at her and said.  
Kamane: How interesting a human that can change its form.  
Mayumi just kept looking at him with this sad face until Kaname said.  
Kaname: Fine. The dog can stay, but he is your responsibility.  
Mayumi: You hear that boy? You can stay.

We started walking outside. Once outside I walked up to Kaname and said.  
Me: Kaname has become weak.

I laughed at that. I looked up at him. You couldn't see the smile on his face, but if you looked in his eyes you could see that he was smiling.

* * *

**Mayumi and dog Michio say bye until the next chapter comes out!**

**Mayumi: Bye!**

**Michio: Barks**

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ending, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

* * *

chapter eight

Third Person:  
Mayumi Kuran

Walking to class was interesting. The day class students, mostly girls, were surrounding the night class dorm. It kind of scared Mayumi, somewhat. She

wondered who this Yuki Cross was that her mother had told her about. She walked up to the one called Ichijo. She tapped on his shoulder lightly.

Ichijo: Yes, Mayumi?  
Mayumi: I was just wondering.  
Ichijo: Yes?  
Mayumi: Who is Yuki Cross?  
Ichijo: She is one of the day class perfects.  
Mayumi: Okay. So she would have one of those badges on her arm?  
Ichijo: Yes. That is correct.  
Mayumi: Oh, thank you.

She walked away before he could say anything else to her. Michio was following her still as a dog.

Mayumi: Michio I was thinking that maybe it was better if you walked around in your human form.  
Michio changed back to his human form.  
Michio: Do you mind if you walking around campus?  
Mayumi: No, go ahead.

Michio walked away. Mayumi was somewhat sad. Something no one knew about her was that she loved Michio. But she could never tell him. Why you ask. Well,

for one thing he's maddly in love with her mother. I mean she was the one who turned him into a vampire. The already strange human Michio. Her mother never saw how in love he acutally was with her. Another thing would be the fact that he's dying.

Five years ago

She remember a few years back when she first found out she was a vampire and her sister was really her mother. She was outside when Michio tapped on her shoulder.

Michio: So kid, how you doing?  
Mayumi: Huh?  
Michio: I mean with the fact that your a vampire?  
Mayumi: Oh, that. I don't really understand how it's possible.  
Michio: It's pretty hard to understand. Can I tell you something?  
Mayumi: Sure.  
Michio: Just don't tell your mother.  
Mayumi nodded. She still can't get used to the fact that her sister was her nirth mother.  
Michio: I love her.  
Mayumi: Her?  
Michio: Emiko. From the first day I saw her. She just doesn't love me.  
Mayumi: She loves you.  
Michio: Not the way I feel for her.

That day she realzied someting. That Michio would never love her the way he loved her mother.

Third Person:  
Mayumi Kuran

What was the point of the night class if they didn't really do anything? Mayumi asked herslelf. Do they just wonder around doing nothing? She went over to

where Emiko was sitting. She then grabbed her hand placed it on her face and told her, mentally.

(Mayumi) : I think I'm going to tell him.  
Emiko: Are you sure?  
(Mayumi) : Yes.  
Emiko: So how are we going to do this?  
(Mayumi): We'll do the cross off list thing.  
Emiko: Fine.

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

So Mayumi was finally going to tell the class who her brother was. By playing the cross off list game. It's really simple to play. You write alll the possible that

could be the answer, then cross them off one by one with some reason explaining why it can't be the answer. I hopped down from the window and started walking to

the chalkboard. I picked up a piece of chalk and started writing down the names of the students in the night class. Behind me I heard Mayumi explaining to the students what we were doing. And how the game went.

Mayumi: Okay. So Emiko start us off.  
Great. I crossed off all the girls from the list.  
Me: The girls are so not her brother so they can't be the answer.  
I crossed off Kaname's name from the list.  
Kaname: Why can't be her brother?  
I laughed at that.  
Me: Well, Kaname. I'm pretty sure you know you're not her brother.  
Kaname: True.  
He said with a laugh. Yes! Point one for me.  
Me: So who's next?  
Mayumi: I think it would have to Aido-senpai.  
Aido had a weird look on his face.  
Aido: Why me?  
I think he thought we meant that he was her brother. I crossed his name off next.

Mayumi: Your father doesn't seem like the kind of that would cheat on his wife.  
Me: And plus you would have come out looking like him.  
I crossed off Akatsuki's name next.  
Mayumi just looked at me.  
Me: What? You very well that Akatsuki is not your brother. I mean look at him he barely speaks.  
Mayumi turned to look at him.  
Mayumi: True.  
Yes! Another point for me.  
Mayumi: So who's left?  
Me: Ichijo and Shiki.  
Mayumi: Well. Should I do it the long way or the short way?  
Me: Short way.  
Mayumi: Fine. So Ichijo.  
Ichijo looked worried I dont think he wanted a little sister. I looked at Mayumi. She just nodded at me. I crossed off his name.  
Mayumi: You're not my brother, Shiki is.

Before anyone could say anything else Mayumi went near a window opened it and jumped out of it.

* * *

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ending, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

* * *

Chapter nine

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

Great! Mayumi finally tells her brother that they're brother and sister, and she leaves. I curse in some other language. I walked up to Shiki. He looked a bit confused.

- Hey. -  
He looked up at me and said.  
- What? -  
- How's feel to be a big brother? -  
- There's no way we're siblings. -  
I justed looked at him. I took his face in hands. I lowered my head my eyes were directly above his. I let go of his face.  
- Yup. You two are siblings. -  
I started walking away.

Third Person:  
Mayumi Kuran

She didn't know why she was running. She just didn't want to face them.

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I didn't know where to start looking for her. She could be anywhere. The campus was huge. Eventually I found Michio. He was carring a tray of cookies. He came up to me.

- Do you want a cookie? -  
- Sure. -  
I picked one of cookies, and told him.  
- Michio? -  
- What? -  
- Are you serious? -  
- Yes. -  
- Who is baking cookies, at a time like this, even if they are really good. -  
- At a time like what? -  
- Never mind. Have you seen Mayumi? -  
- No. Well not since before class started. -  
- Great! Now I have to go looking for her. -  
- Don't worry so much. I'll look out for her. Plus she can take care of herself. -  
Michio picked up a cookie himself and started eating it.  
- You know what they say about parents and their first born? -  
- What do they say about parents and their first born? -  
- That they tend to worry about them more. -  
I guess that was true. Not that I would know because this was my first child. I started to walk away, but Michio started talking.  
- Don't worry so much, she'll come back. -  
Okay. I felt a little better, until he saud.  
- Eventually. -  
Okay that made everything worse by about a million times.  
- Thanks Michio you really know how to make someone feel better. -  
- It's a calling. -

I started walking again. Where could she possibly be? Maybe the perfects saw her before. It took awhile but I finally found them. They were looking in the other direction. I guess I started them. Because they both ended up pointing their weapons at me. Zero pointed a gun at me, and Yuki pointed a staff at me. I was guess that they were both probably anti- vampire weapons so I stepped back. When they saw it was me, they drew their weapons back.

Me: You know a simple, ' who's there? ' would have worked better.  
Yuki: Oh, Emiko, sorry about that.  
Me: Its ok.  
Yuki: Do you need any help?  
Me: Yes. See I'm looking for my sister, she's new here. She went running off in the middle of class. I was just wondering if you had seen her?  
Yuki: I haven't seen anyone.  
Me: Oh, well thanks anyway.  
I turned to Zero.  
Me: How, about you Zero?  
Zero: Huh? Me: Have you seen anyone running around here?  
Zero: Nope.  
I looked down.  
Me: Oh, well thanks anyway.  
I hear something in the tree. I started to climb up it. I sat on a branch. I looked up to find Mayumi sitting on a higher branch.  
Me: Hey, what are you doing?  
Mayumi: Sitting on a tree branch?  
Me: You might want to get down.

She nodded, and jumpped off the tree branch. I did the same. When I landed I looked down at my hand to see that I was bleeding. I hid my hand behind my back. I walked back to Zero and Yuki, with Mayumi following me.

Me: I found her.  
I told them. I felt someone push me from behind. Mayumi quickly catched me.  
Me: Thanks.  
Mayumi: Michio, that was mean.  
I saw Michio coming out of the shadows. He handed Mayumi a cookie.  
Mayumi: Thanks.  
She started eating her cookie.  
Michio: And Emiko sorry about pushing you.

Me: It's okay.  
Michio: Aren't you going to introcude your friends.  
I turned back to Yuki and Zero.

Me: Oh, this is Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu.

Yuki waved hello to said and did nothing.  
Mayumi moved closer to Yuki, to get a better look at her.  
Mayumi: She you're Yuki Cross.  
Yuki: Yes.  
Mayumi: Michio, doesn't she look like?  
Michio: Your grandmother.  
Mayumi: Yes, she does. Emiko Doesn't she?  
Oh, great they could not tell Yuki that she was a vampire, much less a pureblood vampire.  
Yuki: Your grandmother?  
Emiko: Yes, but Before I could say anything else Mayumi started talking again.  
Mayumi: She smells so good.  
Michio: Yes, quite delicious.  
Zero pointed his weapon at Mayumi, and said.  
Zero: What you are saying is a taboo, I suggest you not talking anything like that again.  
Yuki: Zero, stop.  
Mayumi, stopped looking at Yuki and starting looking up at Zero. She picked him off the ground by his arms, and deepy looked into his eyes. Mayumi's eyes started to glow bloodred.

Mayumi: What were you saying to me?  
Zero can't speak.

Mayumi: I want just telling your friend how nice she smelled, you you rather I tell her that she smelled to horrible I lost my nose?  
Zero shook his head no.  
Mayumi: Good. She put him down and said.  
Mayumi: Next time remember who is more powerful than you.  
Zero started to walk away. Yuki was telling him not to go. I grabbed her wrist and said.  
Me: Let him go.  
She nodded. Michio came up to her.  
Michio: Would you like a cookie dear?  
Yuki: Oh, sure.

I walked away following where Zero went off.

* * *

**Michio: Does anyone want a cookie?**

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ending, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good, or it took me too long to post it, I've been having writer's block lately.**

* * *

Chapter ten

Third Person:  
Zero Kiryu

This time he was walking away. He found a tree to sit under, hoping no one would find him, or was following him. He had never felt so powerless. Why were these vampires any different from the others he had delt with before, he asked himself.

After awhile he hear someone calling his name. He looked up to find that Emiko was coming his way. She smiled at him when she saw him. She knelt in front of him.

- I found you. -  
He remained silent.  
- Is something wrong Zero? -  
- No, nothing. -  
- Are you sure? -  
- Yes I'm sure. -  
She kept sitting there, staring at him.

- So, did you kiss Yuki, yet? -  
- What? -  
Why the hell would this girl ask him something like that? She had no rule to.  
- Did you kiss Yuki, yet? -  
- No, why would I? -  
- Because Zero, when you like someone you ususally tend to kiss them. -

How would this girl know anything about Zero liking Yuki? Did he like her? He didn't really know. He didn't even know how he felt about Emiko. He looked at her and their eyes met. He didn't know why he was doing it, he guessed becaused he wanted to. He lowered his head, and he kissed her. He felt her kiss him back. When the stopped, Emiko looked at him and said.

- I have to go. -

She ran away before he could do or say anything else.

Third Person:

Mayumi Kuran

She entered the dorm. There were some night class students talking. She went up to Ichijo-senpai.

Mayumi: Ichijo-senpai?  
Ichijo: Yes?  
Mayumi: I was wondering have you seen my, I mean Shiki?  
Ichijo: I think he's in his room.  
Mayumi: Thank you Ichijo-senpai.  
She went upstairs. When she found his room, she just stood there. She knocked on his door.  
Shiki: Come in.

Mayumi opened the door to find that Rima and Shiki talking. Shiki looked up to see that it was Mayumi.

Shiki: Oh, great. What do you want?  
They both had that bored face on.  
Mayumi: I wanted to talk to you, Shiki.  
She just stood there.  
Shiki: Talk.  
Mayumi: I meant privately.  
She looked at Rima.

Rima: Whatever.  
Rima got up and walked towards the door. On her way out she closed the door.  
Shiki: so what do you want to talk about?  
Mayumi didn't know where to start. All those years of questions. But nothing came out of her mouth.

Shiki: So.  
She walked over to where he was and sat down on the floor right across from him.  
Mayumi: Do you know what father looks like?  
Shiki: Not this again. We're not siblings.  
Mayumi: Yes, we are. You dont even know who he is, do you?  
Shiki: Of, course, I know my own father.  
Mayumi: Don't you want to know where and from who half of you is made from?  
Shiki: Who is my father, then?

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

Why did he kiss me? I mean he barely knows me. I had to stop thinking about this. I mean didn't he like Yuki. I walked around the dorm, looking for Mayumi. I found Ichijo first.

- Ichijo? -  
- Yes, Emiko-sama? -  
- Have you seen Mayumi. -  
- I think she's with Shiki, in his room. -  
- Oh. Thank you. -

What was she doing with Shiki? I knocked on his door.  
Shiki: Come in.  
I opened the door to find Shiki and Mayumi sitting on the floor across from each other.  
Me: So, what's going on here?  
I asked Mayumi.  
Mayumi: I was telling Shiki about our father.  
I removed my head band, and let my hair fall in my face. I placed my hand on my throat. My thrist was getting stronger.  
Me: Mayumi?  
Mayumi: Yes?  
Me: Can you get me something to drink?  
Mayumi: Can it wait a bit?  
Me: Mayumi, I mean now!  
Mayumi left to get us drinks. My head hurt. I looked up to see the wall and the window had cracks running on them.

- God, I'm getting worse. -

I started laughing.

Shiki: What's so funny?  
Me: Nothing.  
I looked at him. He had his father's eye color, or aleast one of them. I the door opened, and Mayumi came in. She handed me a glass. It was filled with blood. I drank it. Shiki: Why don't you use the blood tablets?  
I laughed.  
Me: Because they taste horrible.  
Mayumi: Not even close to the real stuff.  
Mayumi left and I followed her back to her room. I jumped on to her bed, face first.

- So what's the matter? -  
I lifted my face to tell her.  
- Nothing. -  
- Oh, your lips say nothing, but your eyes say something. -

I lowered my face, and told her.

- Zero kissed me. -  
- What?-  
I lifted my head ans said.

- I said Zero kissed me. -  
- Zero Kiryu? -  
- Yes. -  
- Zero, the guy I scared the crap out of? -  
- Yes, that Zero Kiryu. Well? -  
- Do you like him? -  
- I dont know. -  
She looked at me.

- You so like him. -  
- Maybe. -  
- Thats no maybe, its a definite yes, it might even be love. -  
- I dont love him. -  
- Well, not yet atleast. -  
- Mayumi, you are no help! -  
I screamed into a pillow.

- Hey, dont take it out on my pillows! -  
I rolled my eyes at her.  
- Was he a good kisser? -  
- Now that I think of it, yeah, he was a gooder kisser. -  
- Thats good. -  
- So, what am I supposed to do about this? -  
- Do about what? -  
- Zero, you idoit! -  
- Abuse! -  
- Is not. -  
- Well, if I were you I'd date him, because he is majorly cute. -

What was I going to do? I guess I liked Zero. But doesnt he like Yuki?

* * *

**Mayumi: Can someone call child services on Emiko? She's being a bad mother!**

**Emiko: I am not being a bad mother!**

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ending, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

**Okay, so first off sorry for not writing in like a month. School started tons of homework.**

**Second sorry, if it isn't good, I'm having like the worst writer's block ever.**

**Thrid, please tell me if its bad, to try to make the next chapter better.**

* * *

Chapter eleven  
First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I wanted to talk to Zero. But I couldn't. I was scared. What was I scared of? It was probably that I didn't want my heart broken again. Was I even ready to

love someone else? I wanted to find love again, even if it's just for a little bit. I was walking around campus while the day class was out. I didn't even know what class

Zero was in! I tapped on a student's shoulder.  
- What? -  
He said before turning around and seeing that it was a night class student.

- I mean, yes? -  
- I need some help, I mean if you wouldn't mind. -  
- Sure, what do you need help with? -  
- I'm looking for Zero Kiryu, would you happen to know where he might be? -

He nodded, and told him where might be.  
- Thank you, for your help! -  
I walked around hoping i was going to the right place. I ran into Yuki. I waved at her, and she waved back.  
- Yuki, hey! -  
- Hello. -  
- Yuki, do you know where Zero is? -

She told me where Zero was. Yes! Finally someone that knew exactly where he was or close to exactly. I walked around looking for the stables. When I found him I saw that Zero was asleep. I knelt by him, and started shaking him. That didn't work.

- Hey, Zero, did you know that the school is being attcked by vampires? -

Still nothing. So I waited, and waited. I got so bored I a floor of the stables with ice. I started shaking him again.  
- Zero, wake up already. -

He finally woke up. He looked up at me.

- Hey, you're finally up. -  
- What are you doing here? -  
- I wanted to talk to you about what happened that other night. -  
- Listen about that -  
- Zero, I like you. I can understand if you don't feel the same way, or if you never want to see my face again. -  
I quickly got up, but Zero grabbed my wrist, and he pulled into his arms, and whisperd in my ear.  
- Emiko I like you, too -  
He lowered his head and kissed me. I kissed him back.  
- I have to get to class. -  
I said after pulling away and started walking to class. The sun was starting to set. I walked back to dorm and and got my stuff.

Later that night

First Person:  
Mayumi Kuran

I was looking for Emiko. I went into her room and found her listening to music, some band in spanish. I turned the music off.

- Hey, I was listening to that. -  
- I know, so how did things go with Zero? -  
- Good. I guess. -  
- So what are you wearing to that party? -  
- What party? -  
- Some party being thrown by Aido's parents. -  
- Oh, I that. I don't know if I'm going. -  
- Well, can you atleast help me pick a dress? -  
- Sure. -

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I followed Mayumi to her room. She had about ten different dresses laying on her bed. I looked at them for awhile.

- This one. -

I told her holding up a knee lenght dark blue dress. She nodded.

- When is this party? -  
- Tomorrow night. It's a gathering of vampires. Please go! If you don't I'll be the only pureblood there. -  
- Isn't Kaname going? -  
- He is but he's no fun. -

I laughed.

- But I don't even have a dress. -  
- So you think. -  
She went over to her closet, and pulled out a big white box.  
- I had this made just in case, you might need it. -

I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful white dress. The dress was strapless. The bottom part of the dress was long and flowing, but slit in the middle.

- I like it. -  
- And I have matching shoes. -  
- Wow. you think of everything. -  
- So, does that mean you're coming? -  
- I still don't know, maybe. -

I put the dress back to the box. It was a beautiful dress.

Thrid Person:  
Hanabusa Aido

Akatsuki: What are you doing, Hanabusa?

He asked him as he came into his room. Hanabusa looked up from the computer screen.

Hanabusa: Working?

Akatsuki walked over to where he was working, and read the screen.

- Why are you looking up information on the new students? -  
- I dont like them. -  
- That's no reason to looke them up. -  
- They seem strange, to me. -  
- Still... -  
- I mean coming in here and doing whatever they want to, and that Mayumi girl telling Senri that they're brother and sister. -  
- Okay, so maybe you have a point. Did you find anything, yet? -  
- Yes, I found a few websites on them. -

He started to read the screen.

_Emiko and Mayumi Zeldes were born in Russia. They moved to live in America, by their adoptive parents Nastusia and Yakim Zeldes. Mayumi Zeldes is more commonly known for her acting. Where as Emiko Zeldes is more commonly known for her music._

It went off to tell about what the two girls had done in the careers. Then Hanabusa clicked on one of the links. A video appeared on the screen. The video showed Emiko and Mayumi talking about the family, and what opporutinies they got in being adopted by the Zeldes'. When the video ended they scrolled farther down the page. The rest of the page went on about how some people think that they dissappeared, while others think that the two of them died in a horrible accident.

- So are they supposed to died or something? -

- I dont really know Akatsuki. I dont know. -

* * *

**Mayumi: oh, no!**

**Emiko: What?**

**Mayumi: the writer she killed us off!**

**Emiko: No she needs us. Right?**

**Writer: I dont know, maybe?**

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible**


	12. Chapter 12

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ending, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

**Sorry for not posting in some time.**

**I'm pretty sure that my writer's block is starting to go away since I did write this chapter faster than the one before it.**

* * *

Chapter tweleve

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I opened the door to Hanabusa Aido's room. Akatsuki and him were looking at a computer screen.

- Hey, guys what are you doing? -  
I asked as I closed the door. They turned around and looked a little pale.

- Oh, nothing. -

Akatsuki said. Hanabusa quickly shut the computer down.

- Um, what are you doing in here? -

This was asked by Hanabusa.

- Nothing really, just looking around. -  
I looked around the room. God, Hanabusa is so messy. I mean there's so many things in this room.

- Hanabusa? -  
- Yes? -  
- Have you ever throught about getting ruined of all this grash? -  
- This is not grash! This is my treasure. -  
- Treasure? -  
- Yes, each one of them means something to me. -  
- Is that so? -  
- Yes. -

I picked what looked to be a glass toy of some kind. I held it in my hand for a second or two then let it drop to ground. I watched as it scattered into about a million peices or so. Hanabusa's face was full with something between pain and angier.

- Why did you do that? -  
- It slipped. -  
- No, it didn't I saw you, you let it fall. -  
- So, maybe I did. What's the big deal you can buy another. -  
- That's not the point. -  
- The point is that you say you're sorry. -

I turned to see Kaname had entered the room. He didn't really have an expression on his face.

- Look Hanabusa, I'm sorry. I'll try to see if I can find something to replace it. -

I turned to look at Kaname and said.  
- Kaname I need to talk to you. -

I walked out of the room, knowing that later he would be waiting in his room for me.

Third Person:  
Hanabusa Aido

Kaname went to where the broken glass toy lay.

- She ususally knows to act better than this. -

He said picking the broken glass up, with his bare hands.  
- Act like what? Kaname-sama. -

Akatsuki asked Kaname. Kaname looked up at him.  
- I was talking to myself. -  
Kaname got up. Placed the broken glass in the trash can, and left.

- She broke my toy. -  
- I know she did. -  
- That little bitch broke my toy. -

- Thats a little mean, isnt it? -  
- Not when it comes to my toys. I want to kill her! -  
- Again, I ask isn't that somewhat mean? -  
- No! -

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

Kaname was sitting on his bed when I entered this room.  
- So what did you want to talk about? -  
He asked me. I looked at him for a minute, and then started talking.

- About the party tomorrow. -  
- Really? -  
- Yes, really. -  
- Why? -  
- If someone asks me who I am tomorrow, what would I do? -  
- You tell them the truth. -  
- Really? -  
- Yes, really. Emiko your my sister I think should know that. -  
- Okay, so what about Yuki, then? -  
- Yuki's a different story. -  
- Kaname, she's your sister, too. -  
- Emiko, I know that but for now I'm protecting her from the truth. Didn't you do that with Mayumi? -  
- That was different. -  
- Really? -  
- Yes. -  
- How? -  
- I dont know, but its different. -  
He laughed.  
- Okay, so maybe its, not so different. -

Third Person:  
Hanabusa Aido

So they were back at it again. Yes, looking into people's personal lives through the internet. This time they Emiko's youtube channel.  
- Hey, Akatsuki? -  
- Yes, Hanabusa? -  
- What's a youtube channel? -  
- I dont know. -  
They clicked on a video about some album she wrote.

_- At the time I was writing these songs, I felt somewhat more darker, more saddness in my heart. The whole album not just about horrible things happening, but also missing something or somewhat. I spent so many nights staying up writing, I can't sleep for weeks. I looked half dead for like a above a month. It annoyed by family so much because I would be play the guitar part out, and it would be like one at night. -_

They clicked on video of Mayumi.

_Person: So how are today?_

_Mayumi: I'm fine thank you._

_Person: So for this movie, what's different about it from all the other moives that you have done?_  
_Mayumi: This role was a lot more pshyical. I did training for about two months before we starting shooting. The work-outs were murder. I would go home everyday, and want to die._

_Person: So you're not the working out type?_

_Mayumi laughed._

_Mayumi: No, but my sister is. When we were youngier I took up drawing and acting. She took up material arts and gymnastics, before finally taking an interest in music._

_Person: Well, I saw the trailer for this. So do you wanna show everyone else too?_

_Mayumi: I guess so._  
The rest of the video showed some sences from her movie.

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I was walking around. Well more like walking around the boys dorm. I couldn't exactly find Zero's room. I eventually found his room. I opened the door. His room was empty. I closed the door behind. I walked over to his bed, and layed back on it. Where was he?

* * *

**Michio: (thinking)**

**Emiko and Mayumi walk by him.**

**Mayumi: Hey, Michio what are you doing?**

**Emiko: Can't you see Mayumi? He's standing there.**

**Michio: NO, I was thinking.**

**Mayumi: Look the dog can think.**

**Emiko: About what?**

**Michio: Well I was reading. And in chapter one your last name was Tochigi. But the writer said in the last chapter that it was Zeldes.**

**Emiko: Why is that?**

**Writer: I don't know, Zeldes sounded cooler.**

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible**


	13. Chapter 13

**Story takes place after season one of vampire knight ending, starts right before season two, it will mostly follow the what happens in the episodes. I don't own vampire knight wish i did super great story.**

**Sorry for not posting in so long.**

**Writer's block sucks and I'm just trying to roll through it, welll more like write through it.**

* * *

Chapter thirdteen

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I woke up to the someone opening the door. It took me awhile to realize that I was in Zero's room. I looked up to see him walking in.

- Emiko? -  
- Yes? -  
- What are you doing in my room? -  
- Oh, that. I came to ask you a question. -  
- And the question would be? -  
- I was wondering if you were free to do something with me tomorrow. -  
- Like a date? -  
- Yes, like a date. -

- I really wish I could, but I have something to do tomorrow night. -  
- Oh, okay. I actually forgot, I have something to do tomorrow night as well. -  
- Then why did you ask me, if I was free? -  
- Because, what I have to do I don't truly want to do. -  
- Oh, well, then. -  
- I have to go. But maybe if there's some time left after what you're doing and what I'm doing tomorrow, we could do something. -  
- Sure. -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

I hate going anywhere. I don't know why, but I do. I looked down at my hands, the black nail polish removed from them. They were prefectly done. The door opened and Mayumi entered. She looked at me and said.

- You better get into your dress, now. -

I contuied to stare at her.

- You are not going to party in a matching white lace bra and panties. -

I laughed. As I contuied to laugh, she walked to my closet and pulled out the dress. I got up and walked over to her. Once I had the dress on, she helped tie up the back. I put a white head band on, it kept my bangs out of my face. I lightly put on some macasa and eye linder on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair fell in waves down my back. Mayumi handed me my shoes, in them I feel slightly close to average height. I looked at Mayumi. The dark blue dress did suit her well, and her hair was pulled back.

- Mayumi? -  
- Yes? -  
- Somethimes, I feel like our roles are reversed. -  
- What do you mean? -  
- That you act more like you're my mother and I'm your daughter. You know instill of the other way around. -  
- Really? I never notice. I guess it's probably because I can't really remember anything from before this lifetime. -  
- You still can't remember anything? -  
- Not really. Every now and then I see things before now, and some people to, but its really hard to remember anything else. -  
- You look real nice today. -  
- Thank you. So do you. Now lets get going. -

I looked at her for a second or so.

- Where's your weapon? -

I asked her. She lifted a hand and removed something from her hair. It was a small but sharp knife. It mostly likely was made out of anti-vampire metal. She folded it and placed it back in her hair. I walked to my dresser and opened the top draw. I took out a dagger. I lifted the skirt of my dress, and placed it on the upper part of my left thigh. I let the skirt fall back in place.

- Are you afaid of something happening? -

I turned around to find that leave. In her place was Michio.

- You never know. -

I looked up at him. It kind of hurt because he was almost two feet taller than me. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him. He was so big.

- It's been so long. -  
- I know. -

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day

First Person:  
Emiko Kuran

The ride over was quiet. No one talked in the car. Kaname rode here in a different car. I was in one of the drawing rooms upstairs.

- You should go. -  
I told Mayumi.

- But I don't want to leave you alone. -  
- Well, I'm tried. I'm rest for a mintue or two, and then meet you downstairs. -  
- Well... -  
- And plus you have to start getting used to the fact that you'll be going to these vampire gatherings things alone.. -  
- Okay. -

As soon as she leave I felt much more relaxed. Lately my body has been so tried and drained of energy. I fell back on the couch. Michio came in a little later.  
- You look so pale. -  
He said, placing on my cheek.

- I'm fine. -  
- No, you're not. -

I shook my head.

- When was the last time you had any blood? -  
- A few days ago. -  
- Bullshit. -

He was right. That day I only had a sip of it. But I won't tell him that. He got on top of me.

- Michio? -  
- Yes? -  
- What the hell are you doing? -  
- Well, you haven't had any blood, so i'm going to give you some of mine. -  
- No. -  
- I'm not asking you. I'm forcing you too. -  
- No. -

His hand went up my leg.

- What the hell are you doing? -

He looked at me, and showed me the dagger that had early. He took it to his wrist, and made a small cut. He put his wrist in front of my mouth. I sunk up fangs into his wrist, and drank heavily. It felt so damn good.

* * *

**Mayumi: Yay! Party time.**

**Emiko: And it only took several chapters!**

**Mayumi: Mommy, try being nicer!**

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible**


End file.
